


Don't Let Steve See It!

by Giddywords



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: High School AU, Love Confession, M/M, Oblivious Steve, Tony Is A Dork, cool friends, have a good time laughing, not supposed to be confessed, stupid message!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:42:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giddywords/pseuds/Giddywords
Summary: Okay, Tony didn't deserve that! It was a long day of humble actions for no selfish purpose, were he treated his friend very well not too hide something he should have revealed a long time ago!





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first post.  
> Say if you like, lie if you don't. Just kidding!  
> Bad english is not my fault, well... actually of course it is, but you're lovely and don't care :) :) :)
> 
> Hope you have fun!

 

_There's no way to describe how you drive me crazy! Your smile kills me like an arrow in the chest, and every time you say my name I just wanna to kiss you. However, for the first time, my courage took a step forward, and I'm now able to tell what I feel for you. So - if it isn't already obvious - I am in love with you, Steve. Call me if you want. *** TS_

 

"Wow, you really like the guy!" Rhodey said stealing the phone from Tony's hands suddenly. "You're sending it?"

"Gimme that!" Tony murmured, blushing from head to toe. "Of course not! Give me!"

They were sitting beside each other during history class. At the last table of the row.

"But Steve's number's here!" Rhodey said holding the phone out of Tony's reach, as they fought for it.

"I'm just - arrr! I don't have to tell you this! Give it back, you jackass!"

"Mr. Rhodes, Mr. Stark!" Professor Coulson said looking at them angrily. They immediately shifted themselves up right, and closed their mouths. "Keep quiet. As I was saying..." and he continued his boring class.

"Just give it back Rhodes..." Tony pleaded. But looking at Rhodey facing his phone he knew it! He just knew it! Even before the-

"Ops..." Rhodey said facing Tony with a I'm-not-really-sorry smile.

"Fuck! Tell me you didn't send it, I'm gonna kill you!" Tony said grabbing his phone while breathing fast.

"Sorry." Rhodey shrugged, and Tony couldn't believe it... He really send it!

Tony shoved Rhodey complaining in a murmur "You fucking idiot! You-"

_Tim Tim Tim!_ A cellphone echoed on the class, and Tony immediately looked up.

"Sorry teacher!" Bucky Barnes said to Professor Coulson from the other side of the room. Coulson was frowning at him, but accepted. And Tony didn't need to be a genius - which he actually was - to know Bucky had his best friend phone with him!

He saw Bucky look at the phone under the table - Shit! -and then he immediately looked at Tony. Tony made several brusque movements for Bucky not to read it, but the guy smirked! The guy totally and deliberately smirked! Fuck, he was going to read it.

Fortunately, Professor Coulson was passing next to Bucky and he had to hide the phone, so Tony took the opportunity to call Clint desperately. Meanwhile the son of a bitch Rhodes was only making fun of him!

"Barton! Barton!" He whispered to the other, who was sleeping with the head on his palm while drooling.

Pietro slapped Clint on the head and he woke up looking for the end of the world. Pietro just pointed his thumb to Tony.

‘What?!’ Clint mouthed angry.

_'Take Bucky's cell phone!'_ He mouthed back.

_'What?'_

_'Phone. Bucky. Take it!'_

Clint looked at Bucky, who was waiting for Professor Coulson to keep going, and then turned again, _'Why?'_

_'Just take it, shithead!'_

Clint frowned, _'No'_

And Coulson was walking away again. Fuck! Tony immediately took out a hand full of money from his pocked, and Clint's eyes got bright.

Bucky made sure Coulson was far enough, but as he was taking the phone from his pocked, Clint stole it.

"Hey!" He said too loud and immediately shifted as Professor Coulson turned. When the threatening look was over, Bucky turned to Clint again, whispering something Tony couldn't understand, but seemed deadly threatening. Clint looked at Tony, fear clear in his eyes.

"Fuck" Tony cursed, then looked at Rhodey, "You started this shit, fix it!"

"My homework for a month"

"A week!"

"Two weeks."

"Fine! Just- do whatever you're about to do!"

And suddenly, Rhodey threw himself at the ground yelling "Aaaaah!! What a horrible pain!"

"Mr. Rhodes!" Coulson said worried, running to his side "What is it?"

Pietro shouted from the other side of the class "He's on his period" making everyone laugh, and Mr. Coulson frown.

"Come on Mr. Rhodes, you have to go to the infirmary."

"You heard people!" Tony announced, "Class dismissed!"

"Yeah!!!!" Everybody screamed running out of the class while Coulson unsuccessfully said "No no no" and, out of his control, everybody disappeared from the room, even the supposedly sick Rhodey "I can't believe I've fallen for this..."

Tony was shoving his classmates, trying desperately to find Clint "Hey! The phone?!"

"Sorry" Clint said apologetic. "I tried to run but he caught me." Clint pointed to where Bucky's form disappeared at the end of the corridor, "It was handing him that back or a not so smooth punch in the face."

Tony groaned and ran after the other praying Don't read it! Don't read it!

As he takes a curve, Bucky is in the middle of the stairs clearly trying to flirt with Romanoff, phone in the back pocked of his pants. Hopefully he still hasnt read it or he would have other priorities.

So, how to take the phone from the pocket of the scariest guy of the school?

"Lang!" Tony shouted as the other kid looked confusedly at him with a half hot dog in his mouth.

"Hum... Me?"

"Yeah! Aren't you Lang?"

The guy forced himself to sallow, cleaned the ketchup around his mouth with his sleeve and smiled "Wow, Tony Stark knows my name! I can't believe he's talking to me."

"Yeah yeah! Look, I need a favor, I heard you are a thief."

Scott coughed "That's an ancient practice, I'm clean know."

"Yeah right, you're just not getting caught!" Scott made a slight proud smile."Look, if you steal a phone from a guy's pocked I'll invite you to my next party."

Scott grinned "Only fuck, yes! Just tell me who."

"James Barnes." Tony pointed at the guy still next to the stairs.

Scott's smile dropped, "Oooh not Barnes man! I robbed a police station once and still wouldnt try it with Barnes!"

"Oh, come on!" Tony groaned. "I'll pay you."

"I steal money Stark."

"I'll do your homework."

"Hum..." Scott looked at Bucky again, "Not worthy"

"Huff, come on! You must want something. How about a date, Ill get you a date!"

Scott looked interested, "Really?"

"Yeah, who you wanna fuck in this school? I'll get you a blind date!"

"The captain of the basketball team!"

"Wilson?"

"Yeah!"

"You're gay?"

"Oh..." Scott said embarrassed.

"It's okay, I'm too. Now my cellphone"

"Really?! You're gay?"

"Lang, priorities, cellphone!" Tony said stressed out as Natasha was nearly dumping Bucky.

"Okay, okay."

Scott took a big breath to gain courage and started walking while Tony cheered "Go Lang! Go Lang!"

But of course, the plan is ruined as the ring bell shouts and a bunch of punks go out of the classrooms running like loose chickens. Scott is almost making his _bump, steal and excuse yourself_ when he's thrown by a group of kids down the stairs next to where Bucky was.

"Nooo!"

Maybe Tony should be worried if Scott has just fallen of the stairs and is now being smashed by foots of oblivious kids, but he's looking at Bucky, who slightly turned to look behind (probably after hearing Scott's yelp) and was now excusing himself from Natasha to climb the rest of the stairs where... "Fuck! It's where Steve has classes!"

Tony ran, made a cool pause to compliment Romanoff "Hi bubblegum." He wicked at her only to receive a middle finger in return and then ran up again, until stopping abruptly at the end of the stairs where Bucky had already met with the beautiful, perfect, magnificent Steve Fucking Rogers.

"Hey Buck."

"Hey, how's class?"

"You know Hill, a nightmare!" Bucky chuckled, "You?"

"Coulson dismissed us early. One guy had a heart attack or something."

"Oh God! That's horrible!"

"Nah, he was probably faking. Oh, by the way, Stark send you something." Bucky said taking the phone from his pocked.

Shit. Shit. Shit.

"What?" Steve said curiously.

"Dunno. But it seems important to him..."

Okay, Tony had to thing fast. Whoever was the guy passing in front of him, Tony picked one of the books in his arms and threw it as hard as he could in Bucky's head, making the other stumble as the object hit him painfully.

"Ouch!" Bucky yelps and Tony hides himself in the stair rail where they can´t see him "What the-"

Tony looked at the kid he stole the book - Oh. It was Bruce! - and made a _‘Shhh please Bruce, please take the fault!’_ Sign.

Bruce looked horrified from the hidden Tony to the angry Barnes and from the angry Barnes to the hidden Tony "Please..." Tony mouthed.

"What the fuck Jackass?!" Bucky shouted.

Steve's voice was heard saying "Calm down Buck."

"The fucker threw me a book!"

Bruce looked even more scared at Tony, totally trembling now, not knowing what to do.

"Please Bruce, I promise I'll make out to you, just run!" Tony whispered.

Bruce sighed and looked at the sky like he prayed before saying "Take that!" And running the fastest he could.

"Son of a-" Bucky yelled angry and Tony saw him pass running fast after Bruce. Poor kid. Tony will have to pay him big.

"Bucky, c'mon..." Steve tried shouting unsuccessfully but his friend was already gone. Still he murmured "Just don't hurt Banner."

Tony was about to feel guilty when... "Shit, Steve has his phone!!"

Steve held his phone in one hand, but he was to distracted and started walking not really paying attention to it. Tony followed not so subtly as Steve entered in the cafeteria.

Now, what was the plan??

"Hey, Odinson right?" Tony asked the handsome blondy at the cafetaria entry.

"It is me indeed, may I help you?"

"Yeah, look, you see that blond guy over there? He's holding a phone he stole from...hum..." Tony looked around the place until he pointed at a girl, "Foster! He stole it from Foster!"

"Oh," Thor said indignantly, "What a bully! I'll show him what the price of messing with nice women is!"

Then Odinson stormed out. Suddenly Tony felt a clench in his stomach, did he just send someone to fight with Steve?!

"What are you planning?" A weird guy next to him asked.

"Who the fuck are you?"

"You just send my brother to beat up that guy. Why? And dont bother lying to me, I'm a master in mischief."

"Really? How much for the phone?" Tony said pointing at the confused Steve who was now being screamed at and threatened by a outrageous Thor, calling everyone's attention, and gathering people that wanted to see a fight.

"How much in your wallet?"

"Take all but stop the fight and get my phone." Tony said showing him his wallet.

Loki smirked, "Deal."

Taking the money, Loki walked to his brother telling him to calm down, being so subtle while picking Steve's phone from the table that Tony almost missed it. As Loki steered a puffing Thor out of the circle of people disappointed by the end of the almost-fight, Director Fury came from nowhere and grabed Loki by the wrist.

"Mr. Odinson! You think you're funny?!"

Loki laughed and the one to worry now was Thor "What happened, Director Fury? Is my brother in trouble?"

"Yes, he is! I don't know how you put worms on the teachers coffee pot, but leaving a note wasn't clever!"

"Loki!" Thor said angry.

Loki shrugged "I told I'd revenge that stupid teacher who kicked me out of class. Besides, it's probably just two days of suspension."

"Shut up! Director's office, now!" Fury said shoving him away from the place while Thor followed, trying to defend his brother actions.

"Hey!" Steve said suddenly, "Where's my phone?"

Fuck.

So, while Loki was being grounded, his things were in the teachers room, including Steve's phone.

So, how to get there?!

"Sup Tony!"

Tony looked at the guy beside him. Peter Quill, the guy that always leaves a million prejudice in his parties.

"Sup Pete."

"What are you here for? Got into a fight too?!

"No. I need a phone that is in the pocked of that jacket."

"Oh, well, it's easy! You just have to worry about Professor Strange, he sees everything. But the rest is blind or doesn't give a shit."

"Oh, really? How do I do that?"

"I'll distract him, do it quick." Tony eyed Peter suspiciously. "What??"

"Just like that? You're gonna help me?"

Peter just shrugged "Don't see your point."

"Forget it. Let's do this!"

Peter cleaned his throat dramatically and walked to the middle of the room, close to Professor Strange.

"How can you do this to me Professor?" He asked like a broken hearted girl would.

Hum, he was a good actor...

"Excuse me?" The teacher said confused.

"An F!!!" Peter said dramatically "You gave me an F?! Why did you do this to me?"

"Mr. Quill-"

"No! Don't talk ‘cuz you have no notion of the sweat I've spend to make a good test, and you just gave me an F ‘cuz you don't like me! NONE OF YOU DOES!" He shouted, pointing at all the teachers.

As Peter was almost crying, telling his sad life story for the teachers to feel bad about him and his grades, Tony was already sneaking to discreetly steal Steve's phone from Loki's jacket.

"... And after my mom died of cancer," He cleaned his fake tears, "Instead of my father I never met come take me, it was my uncle! Who lives working for the mob! My girlfriend has a weird skin problem that turns her green as a frog and my best friends are a raccoon, a tree and that crazy guy from class B that probably murdered someone already! And all you give me is an F, just ‘cuz I don't have any brain capacities and spend my time trying to call attention so that I don't feel as miserable as I am!"

... Okay, maybe now Peter was exaggerating.

Anyway, Tony winked at him and got out of the room as he was hugged by sentimental teachers really falling for his shit.

When Tony finally stopped running in the hallway, he cheered and danced as he looked at Steve's phone in his hand.

"Thank god! Finally mother fucker."

He then turned the phone on and... It had a code of four characters. "Fuuuuck!!!!" Tony growled hitting his foot on the ground.

"What did he say Aunt May?" A child voice said from behind him.

Tony looked to see a very angry lady covering the ears of a small kid as they passed by.

"Nothing Peter, just horrible rude people."

HORRIBLE RUDE PEOPLE?! Okay, Tony didn't deserve that! It was a long day of humble actions for no selfish purpose, were he treated his friend very well not too hide something he should have revealed a long time ago!

"Hey Tony!" A voice called behind him and he immediately hid the phone.

"Oh, Bruce..."

As Bruce got closer to him, it was unmistakable the bruise he had on his jaw. Tony automatically jumped to touch his face.

"Oh, God Bruce! Bucky did this to you?!" Tony said honestly worried.

Bruce had taken the blame for him without thinking twice, and although Tony knew what was going to happen, he let his friend get hurt for him. Bruce. The most innocent and nice person he knows...

"Oh, no. I ran into the lobby Mr. Stan was cleaning and didn't see the sign saying to be careful with the wet floor. I fell with my face right on the ground. Bucky even helped me getting up. He isn't as bad as he looks, you know? He was actually nice and worried about me. Then he asked quietly why I thew him a book and - you know Im not a good liar Tony - I told him it was actually you who did it and had hidden behind the stair rail. But look, he laughed at that, he actually laughed a lot. And called you an idiot, but I think you’re safe. Anyway, what was that all about?"

Tony was speechless. As he was about to tell the truth to Bruce, another voice called him.

"Hey Tones! Where the fuck have you been?"

"Rhodey!"

Rhodey got next to them and slapped him in the head .

"Ouch! What's that for?"

"Coulson got me jackass! I'm grounded for a week, you stupid shithead. All because of a stupid text!"

Oh. That's right. Rhodey faked dying to get everybody sooner out of the class, just so Tony could catch Steve's phone. Now he'll have a week doing boring work afterschool just for helping his friend on a stupid mission...

"Oh, don't get cocky now fucker! I blamed you too, now we're both grounded."

And there goes the bromantic act...

"Sup guys!" Lang appeared out of nowhere.

"Scott, you're alright!" Tony half stated half asked.

"Yeah, oh look Tony, sorry I couldn't help you but you ain't gonna believe it! I was pushed down the stairs and guest who caught me?! Sam. Fucking. Wilson! Ahaha, I couldn't believe it, one minute I was seeing death in my face, the other I'm on the arms of the basketball captain, asking me if I'm alright! Awesome!!!"

"Ohh" Tony said truly surprised. Good for Scott...

"What is this? A friendly reunion?" Thor got to them laughing.

"Thor, how is your brother?" Tony asked.

"Oh, he got suspended but it's routine now." Thor sighed. "I got a opportunity to ask how Miss Jane was, and look," Thor showed a piece of paper, "She gave me her number!"

Rhodey and Scott cheered out loud, congratulating Thor while he laughed. Bruce assisted chuckling.

"Tony!!!" Suddenly came Peter Quill, "I got a D!" He showed him the paper "Ehehe, It worked! It actually worked!"

"Happy for you man." Tony said with a curve on his mouth as true as it could be.

"Hey, what are you celebrating?"

"Thor got the girl!" Rhodey said. And Peter climbed to the man making an exaggerated party and already teaching dick moves Tony hoped Thor never followed.

As the group laughed and played, Tony walked slowly backwards. When he seemed free of the others, he turned to make his way only to go against no one but Steve himself.

"Oh Tony, sorry."

"Steve!!" Tony almost shrieked. Not panicked. At all. "How are you man, been ages I don't see ya."

"Ah, the day is being weird. I was almost beated down by Thor and I think someone stole my phone..."

Something twisted in Tony's gut.

"Ah, well, about that..." Tony said taking Steve's phone out of his pocked. "Loki had it." He technically didn't lie.

"Oh my god! Thank you so much Tony!"

"Aw, don't thank me..." Tony said looking at the phone. His misery was right there. If he gave the phone to Steve, game over!

"Bucky said you texted me, I was really worried I didn't have time to see it,"

"Yeah, about that, can I ask you to delete my text without seeing it?"

Steve's face dropped to disappointment level, "Oh..."

"It was kind of a mistake... I actually wanted to delete it myself but you have a code. Yeah, it would have been an invasion of privacy but-"

"Tony."

"Yes?"

"The password."

"What's with the password?"

"For my phone."

"Sorry?"

"It's _Tony_. My password is Tony."

Tony eyes widened and he looked at the phone, then to the blushing Steve, then to the phone again. Then he actually tipped the word Tony and the phone unlocked. He looked surprised and confused at Steve.

"Sorry. It's creepy, I know! I can explain, I mean, I can't. God, why did I just told you this?!"

Steve ran his hand on his hair in a frustrated gesture that made Tony act by instinct and pass the phone to Steve, saying "Read it."

"Ah? Your text?" Steve said confused.

"Before I regret it, yes." Tony answered. Steve looked at his phone and Tony shouted "Not in front of me silly! I didn't pursue that phone through the entire school to see your reaction to it!"

"What?"

"Forget it!" Tony said, and walked away.

...

 

_There's no way to describe how you drive me crazy! Your smile kills me like an arrow in the chest, and every time you say my name I just wanna to kiss you. However, for the first time, my courage took a step forward, and I'm now able to tell what I feel for you. So - if it isn't already obvious - I am in love with you, Steve. Call me if you want. *** TS_

 

_* Searching number *_

_* Phone ringing *_

"Hello, Tony Awesome Stark here. Who is it?" Tony awnsered distractedly.

"YouWannaGoOutWithMe?" Steve's voice blunted out too fast.

Tony gasped and choked at the same time.

"I mean," Steve breathed, "I read it. I feel the same for you. So, you wanna, I don't know, get -"

"Yes!" Tony interrupted, "Yes, Yes, whatever you’re saying yes!"

Tony heard Steve sighing in relief then chuckling, "See you at eight?"

"I'm picking you up cuteness."

"Okay, see you tonight."

"Tonight it is,"

_* Hanging off the phone *_

"Fuuuck yeah!!" Tony cheered jumping like a child, "Mission Accomplished!"


End file.
